Help:Fonts/Japanese Fonts
➤ ➤ Japanese Fonts We, at , love to put any content you've thinking a fanon or any projects. This wiki has a lots of pages containing Japanese kanji/kana characters, in order to display them properly on the Internet in your web browser. If you came here by clicking the ? near some Japanese characters, you came in the right place! This page is about how to install Japanese characters to be correctly displayed onto your PC. If you are looking for information about their language, please refer to the '' '' help topic for information about their language. Microsoft Windows Windows Vista or later By default, Japanese fonts (along with other fonts for East Asian languages) are already included and installed onto your PC. Thus, you should display Japanese characters correctly. Windows XP If you have a western copy of Windows XP, an installation CD-ROM of the OS is required to install East Asian languages support. Alternatively, you can download Japanese fonts from the Internet and install them onto your PC. OS X Starting with Mac OS X 10.2 Jaguar, all of the necessary Asian languages are installed by default and it should be display Japanese characters correctly. Linux Depending on your Linux distribution, it should have installed East Asian fonts by default (for instance, Ubuntu). If not, either use the package manager and search Japanese fonts in the repositories. Alternatively, you can download Japanese fonts from the Internet. Once downloaded, move the TTF/OTF font file(s) by executing this Terminal command (must use sudo command, the # symbol is for accessing administrative privileges using the su command): # mv MyJapaneseFont.ttf /usr/share/fonts Extremely rare kanjis Some of the kanji are belonging to the Unicode's CJK Unified Ideographs Extension A, B, C, D and E glyphs, where you can find rarely used Chinese characters (including the Chinese characters that was used for Vietnamese Chữ Nôm) – as long as they are the part of JIS X 0213 encoding. Here are the "rare" kanji examples to examine in order to display them correctly (some of them are unofficial simplified Japanese kanji): U+3402 – CJK Unified Ideographs Extension A On: (KI), (SHI) Kun: (yorokobasu), (yorokubu) (Non-standard form of ): play; enjoy; rejoice U+346A – CJK Unified Ideographs Extension A On: (SEI), (SAI), (ZE) Kun: (tomogara) (Unofficial simplified form of ): fellow; together; comrade U+22B4F – CJK Unified Ideographs Extension B On: (TŌ), (CHŌ) Kun: (tsuku), (utsu), (fureru) (Unofficial simplified form of ): pound U+296F0 – CJK Unified Ideographs Extension B Kun: (asaru) (kokuji) U+29E3D – CJK Unified Ideographs Extension B Kun: (hokke) Okhotsk atka mackerel (kokuji) U+2ACE4 – CJK Unified Ideographs Extension C Kun: (miyatsukogi) (kokuji) U+2B0B2 – CJK Unified Ideographs Extension C Kun: (momigara) (kokuji) U+2B7F0 – CJK Unified Ideographs Extension D On: (TO), (TŌ), (SŌ), (SHŌ) Kun: (kojiri), (kote), (nabe), (kusari) (Unofficial simplified form of ): tip of a scabbard U+2C1D0 – CJK Unified Ideographs Extension E Kun: (denki) (Abbreviated form of ): electricity (kokuji) U+2C9B7 – CJK Unified Ideographs Extension E Kun: (hina) (kokuji) Troubleshooting These kanjis above should be displayed correctly if you are using on a modern operating systems installed. Since Windows 8, the Japanese font MS Gothic supports kanji that are belonging to the Supplementary Ideographic Plane (SIP) defined with JIS X 213:2004 encodings – but as of now, only kanji from the CJK Unified Ideographs Extension B are supported. If not, see below. Hanazono Mincho Hanazono Mincho ( ) is an open-source Japanese font that covers all of the Chinese characters for Japanese, but also included Chinese characters for Chinese language (simplified and traditional characters), Korean-coined characters (Yakja) and the historic Chữ Nôm writing for Vietnamese – broad range of all CJK Unified Ideographs A, B, C, D, & E glyphs. Hanazono Mincho is frequently updated every new Unicode version released for the SIP glyphs, so we suggested that you need to download this font (contains 2 font files: HanaMinA.ttf is the main font file for the common kanji in the Basic Multilingual Plane (BMP), while HanaMinB.ttf is the secondary font file that usually contains rare kanji from the SIP) and install onto your PC. Note: As of Windows 10, most of the web browsers (including Microsoft Edge) still can't display correctly kanji from the CJK Unified Ideographs Extension E, even when this font is installed on your system. They can, however, display them correctly if you are running Linux. See also * Installing Japanese character sets on Wikipedia – for more further info about Japanese character sets.